I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by dreamingofadifferentworld
Summary: "If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs... If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I will follow you into the dark." - Klaus/OC.
1. Profile

**Full Name:** Liliana Belinda Seline  
**Nicknames:** Lily (By everyone), Lils (By Klaus and Elijah), Lilia (By Rebekah).  
**Date of Birth:** 22nd April 1465  
**Place of Birth:** Gagauzia, Moldova  
**Place(s) Growing Up:** Moldova, Bulgaria, Norway, England, France, Italy.  
**Languages Fluently Spoken:** English, Russian, Bulgarian, Italian, Latin.  
**Spent Majority of Childhood:** England.  
**Accent:** English.  
**Date of Change:** 14th October 1483  
**Complexion:** Tanned and freckled.  
**Changed By:** Lexi Branson  
**Immortal Age:** 18  
**Supernatural Type:** Powerful witch/Shapeshifter (Into whatever)/Immortal Vampire  
**Gender:** Female  
**Height:** 5 ft 5 ½ or 166cm  
**Weight:** 9 stone or 126lbs  
**Build:** Slim but curvy.  
**Bra Size:** 32E  
**Hair Colour:** Light Blonde.  
**Hair Type:** Straight.  
**Hair Length:** Below breasts.  
**Eye Colour:** Hazel.  
**Piercings:** Left ear: Two lobe piercings, two cartilage piercings. Right ear: Two lobe piercings, one cartilage piercing and tragus piercing. Nose piercing. Bellybutton piercing.  
**Mother:** Belinda Isabella Seline (Formerly Jackob) - Witch.  
**Father:** Viktor Isaac Seline - Werewolf.  
**Siblings:** Younger brother named Luca Jeromie Seline - died at age 7, due to animal attack in the night.

Relationships 

**Niklaus Mikaelson:** The only person Klaus truly trusts (though she calls him, Nik), they have been friends ever since Klaus first arrived in New Orleans, she also fled with him and his family, travelling the world by his side. They fight severely and but have never hurt one another. She is the only one who can calm him down and make him see reason. He would kill anyone that hurt her without even thinking about it. He knows everything about her, as does she about him. She is the only person he believes will never leave him. He is in love with her but she does not know it.  
**Rebekah Mikaelson:** The two are best friends and have been for years, though Lily has always stuck by Klaus, she has made sure he has been kind and forgiveful to Rebekah. They believe and trust in each other and Rebekah often turns to Lily for help when it comes to Klaus.  
**Elijah Mikaelson:** Treats her like a little sister, believes she is Klaus' saviour. Loves her like family and would do anything for her.  
**Hayley Marshall:** Very close friends, Lily is able to help Hayley with her pregnancy due to her witch powers. They've also bonded over their shapeshifting, though Hayley is only a wolf.  
**Camille O'Connell:** Bonded over their strange need to be around danger and the loss of their younger brothers, Cammie looks up to Lily and Lily looks after Cammie. Cammie trusts Lily and would believe whatever she says. Marcellus Gerard: Do not speak, do not like each other. Davina Claire: Never met.

* * *

_Hello, I just wanted to create an entire profile for my OC character before beginning with the story as I always find it easier myself to picture a character if I know exactly how they appear. Also, I wanted to explain her relationships with everyone. Thank you for reading, please review. Thank you._


	2. Save Klaus

_"Now, now my little one. Don't worry yourself. Nobody shall find us here." My mother's soft voice whispered those words than instantly calmed my fears as my brushed my blonde curls away from my face._

_"Why do they come for me Mama?" I muttered, my small fingers fiddling with a piece of cloth as I wonder. I was only six and yet I could recall more than twelve different houses I'd lived in, twelve different sets of four walls that I slept within, twelve different towns in twelve different Countries. It was all too much for a little girl. Then again, I was not an ordinary little girl. "Is it because I am strange?" I whisper, a tear sliding down my cheek as my mother smile slightly, shaking her head._

_"You are no stranger, my dear. You are a very spectacular type of magic. Or do I have to explain some more?" she teased, causing a smile to appear on my little face, urging her to continue. "Alright, my love." she breathed before moving slightly to make herself more comfortable upon the bed. "You were created for a special purpose, you were created to be one of a kind. See, there's a prophecy. A prophecy which speaks of a little girl with more power and magic than any other, a little girl to bring all supernaturals together as one. With a witch for a mother…" She paused, gesturing to herself with a smile before continuing. "...A werewolf for a father, and to become Vampire at age eighteen. She will remain as a triphecta. Holding all three powers upon herself but not as they once were. She will expand to be not only Werewolf but any shapeshifter imaginable, not only witch but most powerful witch of all, and not only Vampire but undefeatable Vampire. She will defeat all evil, she will love all and she will be loved by those who see nothing but hate. That little girl… Is you, my dear Liliana."_

* * *

"Alright, I've got to ask. What on Earth possesses a girl to spend so much time around such dangerous people?" Cammie chuckled as she poured me another glass of scotch and I rolled my eyes, more at myself than anything else, before I brushed a few locks of hair out of my face.

"Coming from you Cammie, I'm surprised you're even asking." I muttered, causing the girl to laugh as I ran my perfectly manicured fingertip around the edge of my glass. My eyebrows creased slightly as a cold feeling washed through my veins, prompting me to speak once more. "I guess I don't see them that way." I muttered once more, expecting a snort to come from Cammie's direction but instead, none came.

"Are you okay Lily?" Cammie spoke calmly, moving to lean on the bar directly in front of me, worry evident upon her entire face.

"Yeah… Maybe… I don't know." I paused for a moment. "You haven't heard from Marcel, have you?" I asked, a thought dawning on me. Cammie shook her head slowly before speaking.

"No, not since last night… Why?" she watched me for a moment as my eyes showed the fear brimming to the surface inside me. "What's wrong?" she asked, worry clear in her voice, mirroring my expression.

"Um… Nothing. I have to go. I'll call you later." I spoke quickly before standing up and walking out of the bar before Cammie could get another word in. I hurried to the closest alleyway I could find, checking to see if anybody was in sight before closing my eyes tightly. I whimpered as I felt the changing of bone structure within me take place, the pain almost nothing by now but still causing me displeasure. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, taking a small look around for a moment before rustling my white feathers and taking flight.

I made sure to keep my small eyes on the ground as I flew around, not aiming for any direction in particular but instead, people. My eyes caught sight of a blackened mess off the edge of the Quarter. The house. I flapped my wings harder, swooping around to circle the area once more. Though being a dove was not the most practical of animals, it was inconspicuous enough that I would not draw attention to myself. The witches in the Quarter already knew too much of myself and the Originals, the last thing we needed was for them to see all but the Vampire side of me. I continued to fly further and further away from the Quarter before a tingling sensation began to overwhelm me, disappearing as soon as it appeared. I halted myself, keeping myself stationary for a moment before turning around and flying very slowly forwards until I felt the tingle once more. I instantly swooped down so surround the abandoned building. Magic. I knew that feeling anywhere, but why would someone be performing magic so far out from the witches base?

Once I became level with the windows of the building, I flew from one to the other, searching for some sign of magic or even life within the walls. Just before I reached the side of the building, a whip of blonde hair flew by the window. I quickly flew around the side to the next window. Rebekah.

I saw the bleeding blonde leaning against the doorframe, panting heavily. I tapped my beak against the window a few times, trying to catch her attention but the girl simply prepared herself to move on down the hallway. I turned my head to catch sight of an open window a few feet away, down the hallway. I quickly made a dash for the window, knowing Rebekah would have moved by now. I flew in through the window without even waiting to see where I was, turning to fly straight towards Rebekah who was limply running in my direction. I pulled to a halt directly in front of the Vampire, who froze instantly. A large smile appearing upon her lips.

"Lilia." she whispered, almost inaudibly before she brought her finger up to her lips to tell me to be quiet. I cocked my head to her slightly asking for an explanation but all I got was two sentences. "I'll distract her. Save Klaus."

* * *

**Hello. First chapter, as promised. I hope you enjoy. Please review. Thank you.**


End file.
